villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Overlord Krom'gar
Overlord Krom'gar is a xenophobic and power-mad orc from World Of Warcraft who despite aligning himself with the Horde was a brutal warlord who committed a sufficiently severe war crime that even Garrosh Hellscream ultimately deemed him a traitor to the Horde. History Krom'gar hated the Alliance with a passion and idolized the aggressive tactics of Hellscream, however he did not value honor as much as most orcs do - in fact he and his men often suffered from deep bloodlust and gloated over the deaths of their enemies, Krom'gar seemed to have an especially deep hate of the night elves: for much of his time with the player, Krom'gar regards them as his ally and grants him rank in his army. Krom'gar was keen to attack Thal'darah Grove under the excuse that the night elves had amassed weapons of mass destruction, but the tauren of Cliffwalker Post were not so sure about the ethics of attacking the Grove and wished to prove to Krom'gar that the elves inhabiting the Grove were not warriors but defenseless young druids. High Chieftain Cliffwalker sent his son, Orthus, to uncover proof that the elves posed no threat to the Horde. But when players go to check up on Orthus they find him dead along with many druids, and clutched in the dead Tauren's hand is the insignia of one of the Krom'gar Generals. Once the player returns to Cliffwalker Post, General Grebo is revealed as the murderer and the enraged High Chieftain Cliffwalker confronts the orc, who proceeds to mock him and declare both him and the player traitors to the Horde before attacking them. When General Grebo is slain, the Cliffwalker clan ask the player to seek Krom'gar and beg him to relent his assaults, wishing to be left in peace. However Krom'gar will have none of it and instead of ceasing his assaults simply appoints the player as his new General and heads to Cliffwalker Post in person: swearing to make the tauren pay for what he believes to be high treason. Indeed upon arrival Krom'gar has his men kill High Chieftain Cliffwalker's wife and forces the tauren High Chieftain to watch as he used a hot air-balloon to drop a powerful bomb on Thal'darah Grove. However Krom'gar cackles and gloats of his victory is put to a halt as Garrosh arrives, angered by Krom'gar and his acts of brutality the new warchief After giving Krom'gar a speech about the true meaning of being Horde, Garrosh "dismisses" the fallen Overlord via tossing him from the cliff. Still angered, Garrosh prepares to kill the player for their part in Krom'gar's madness, but High Chieftain Cliffwalker comes to their aid and asks Garrosh to be merciful, explaining how the player had tried to stop Krom'gar. Garrosh is touched by the tauren's words and grants the player mercy, allowing them to live, though he informs them (per usual) that he will always be watching and also removes their rank in the now disbanded Krom'gar army. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Minion Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal